


Effing Mycroft!

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, OOC Sherlock, One Pissed off Pathologist, Rating for Language, gratuitous cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's back and Sherlock's rallying the troops but he's having a hard time with a certain pathologist, (not to mention his manipulative big brother.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effing Mycroft!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. I almost didn't move it over for fear that it simply wasn't good enough. But it hold a special place in my heart since I lost my 'writing virginity' on it. Remember that if you leave a comment... I was just starting out. Enjoy. 
> 
> Oh, almost forgot... I own nothing.

" **Did you miss me**?" John Watson said getting into the black Town Car with his wife and best friend. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Sherlock was on his phone but managed a quick look toward the doctor. "On every TV in the country? How does someone do that? This is unbelievable."

 

Mary for her part was casting furtive glances between the men. Sherlock put his phone down. "Right, Mrs. Hudson has been taken to a safe house and Lestrade is on his way back to the NSY and as safe as he can be. Lastly Molly, Mycroft sent a security detail to fetch her to Baker Street. We'll convene there and try to find out who is behind all this nonsense."

 

"Molly?" John asked.

 

"Yes Molly Hooper, Pathologist. Very small, dark hair, has a stutter." Looking between Mr. and Mrs. Watson.  "What?"

 

Sensing his annoyance Mary asked the question her husband was getting to. "Is Molly in danger?"

 

"Well on the off chance that this _actually_ has something to do with James Moriarty, which by the way I highly doubt, and they have any idea that she is the one that helped me fake my death then, yes, I'd say Molly's life would indeed be in danger. Why must I spell everything out for you people?" At that moment Sherlock's phone rang once again, after a few moments of presumable conversation from the other end "WHAT? What do you mean she won't come? Mycroft what the hell have you done, why were you even there?" Pause, "Never mind I'll handle Molly myself." He said as he put his phone away "Fucking Mycroft." Sherlock muttered under his breath.

 

"What, what's wrong with Molly?" John asked

 

"She's upset evidently... with me. She's refusing to be escorted to Baker Street. Now we must go convince her it's in her best interest to do so. Tedious." He said with a roll of his eyes.

 

"What's got her so upset?"  Mary asked.

 

"Something my dear brother has done to be sure, though at the moment I have no idea. Let's just go collect her and figure this mess out." Sherlock said before redirecting the driver to St. Barts.

 

Fifteen minutes later John and Mary were trying to keep up with Sherlock's pace but failing miserably mostly because of Mary's swollen ankles and large belly as the three of them made their way into the Path Lab. Sherlock opened the door to a visibly distraught Doctor Molly Hooper. She was sitting in a chair four armed agents forming a circle around her.

 

"Get out of here Sherlock Holmes, get out of here now!" She said refusing to meet his eyes. "And please take these goons with you, I cannot work like this."

 

By thatpoint an out of breath Mary and angry John came through the door.

 

Sherlock who was stunned for a millisecond, gestured to the agents and they walked out the door taking up positions there for the time being. "Molly, we must to go to Baker Street straight away, there will be agents there and several of the Yard's finest so if you could just gather your things we will be on our way."

 

Molly slowly turned her head to meet Sherlock's eyes "I said get out!" she screamed seaming unaware of the other two people in the room.

 

Sherlock stood dazed once again, then quickly regained his composure. "Molly Hooper, what the hell is wrong with you? What did my brother say to upset you this much?"

 

Finally Molly turned her attention to the couple still standing by the door. "Is he really this thick? Are you really this thick?" She picked up her chair and walked it over to the very pregnant Mary then turned her attention back the detective. "Finally something you can't deduce. The great Sherlock Holmes is stumped."

 

"Molly we really don't have time for this, there is a national crisis a foot and Mycroft has stopped trying to call all together and been sending me texts the whole time we've been here, John will be getting one in ten seconds."

 

A few seconds later "There it is mate." John said looking at his phone. "He says get your girl... Oh no!  I'm not reading that out loud. Damn it Mycroft how does that help?"

 

"There is no need to waste anymore time with me Sherlock, I'm fine. I have a lot of work to do and I plan on getting it done. So scurry on to Baker Street and go be a hero. I DON'T need you, as it turns out I never did." She looked at him with white hot furry in her eyes.

 

That was it, now he was furious. _How dare she? SHE doesn't need ME?_ Sherlock ran his hands through his hair and paced around the room trying to not take the pathologist's head off because that was what he wanted to do. Realizing that only cool heads could help this obviously volatile situation, he took a deep breath and said in his calmest voice "Molly, _why_ won't you come with us to Baker Street?"

 

Molly walked right up to Sherlock just a few inches away and asked "Where were you when Jim's broadcast was made Sherlock?"

 

Sherlock blanched. _Oh, there it was_. He never thought he'd actually have to face her again and of course in light of the last hour's events, he hadn't considered the consequences of his decision no matter how gut-wrenching.

 

Molly then walked over to the Watson's "Did he say goodbye to you?" They both looked down at their feet. "Yeah? Right. I thought so." She walked back to the middle of the room "Such a fool, never as important as I thought I was. So why am I so important now? Need me to an autopsy? Get you some toes? Fake your death again? Don't worry Sherlock, no matter how many times you insult me or my feelings I will be right here waiting to help you, I will always do my job. It's basically all I have, because I have no friends... apparently." Molly sat down rested her head in her hands. Everyone else just froze there, no one knowing what to do.

 

Mary made the first move, she got up with some extra effort and went to the poor girl. "Molly, Sherlock is the world's biggest idiot. Please don't lump the rest of us in with him."

 

"Mary I appreciate the sentiment but you all have a job to do and so do I, so if you don't mind, please."

 

"Molly..." Mary reached out for her and Molly jerked back.

 

"Mary stop, today I found out that the man love was flying off to his death and he didn't have the decency to give me a 'so long mate.' I don't want to consoled. I don't even know why any of you are here!" Sherlock having had his back to the room during this exchange, still reeling from Molly's first revelation, decided he wanted nothing to do with the looks on the faces of his best friend and his best friend's wife, not to mention his pathologist. There was so much more hell to be paid today. It would be charged to one Mycroft fucking Holmes. _What was wrong with him? What had possessed him to tell Molly everything_?

 

"Sherlock, what the hell is Molly talking about? You said six months. Sherlock?" John had crossed the room and was closing in on him now. "Really, again?"

 

Sherlock turned "Would it have helped... knowing? I knew and trust me it doesn't feel good. Fucking Mycroft" Sherlock motioned John away from the women. "Can you take Mary to the flat and wait for me so I can try to deal with Molly, please John. I know we have much to discus but Molly and I... we..."

 

"Yeah mate, I get it. Okay. Just, what were you thinking? How could you not say goodbye to Molly?" When John looked into Sherlock's eyes he saw something he had truly never seen before, he couldn't exactly name it but he could understand it. So he gathered Mary and they made their way out of the lab.

 

Sherlock grabbed a chair and made his way to Molly, who was now sobbing. She seemed even smaller than usual.  She was so tiny but so strong, one had to be strong to withstand the gale force winds that _were_ Sherlock Holmes. She had taken anything and everything he had thrown at her and returned with a smile always there to help, always supportive, always kind. _How can I explain this to her? How to make her understand? Maybe it's just time... can get I her out of here if I'm honest? Would she even believe me now? Fucking Mycroft, forcing my hand!_

 

"Molly, Molly look at me," Sherlock took Molly's tiny hands she tried to pull back in defense. "Damn it Molly, take my hands." She didn't pull away anymore but still wouldn't look at him. "Okay you won't look at me, fine. I hurt you. All I've done is hurt you for years. God knows why you still love me because I don't deserve you. I know I don't. Molly there is a reason I didn't say goodbye, it's not a good reason but it is a reason. It's not what you think. It's not that you didn't matter, or that I didn't think about you or that John and Mary where more important than you. None of that." He took a deep breath realizing that there was no going back from this moment either she would not believe him or she would and everything would change. "Molly... it's because I'm in love with you and I didn't think I could say goodbye without saying it, just once and that would be terribly selfish of me to do knowing I was going to my death. I know you have no reason to believe me, please look at me. You must know this is not easy. Please." She was certainly looking at him now. Big brown eyes meeting blue-green ones.

 

Molly felt like she was having an out of body experience. What had just happened? Two minutes ago she had wanted to throttle this man and now... now. What? "Sherlock Holmes if you are screwing with me I swear I will find a way..."

 

"No I assure you I'm not Molly I've loved you for so long. I think before the Fall, it must have been because you are all I thought about when I was gone. Then when I came back you had Meat Dagger and then everything fell apart with Magnussen and I was off to my death. What was I to do Molly? I'm sorry, so sorry for all the wasted years for not telling you. Please forgive me. But you are truly in danger and must be in my protection, if there is a threat than you will be a target and I will not be able to live with myself knowing I let something happen to you." Sherlock stood knowing she would finally leave with him now and they could get to Baker Street and start working out who was behind hijacking of the airwaves.

 

Molly stood on shaky legs Sherlock's arms wrapped protectively around her, "Sherlock?" Molly suddenly stopped. "Does Mycroft know how you feel, about me I mean?"

 

"Of course not, can you see us having heartfelt conversations about our love lives Molly? Why?"

 

"Well it's just something he said, I'm sure it's nothing."

 

"My brother rarely says anything without some hidden meaning, what was it?"

 

"Well I was quite upset and crying and I know he was uncomfortable, so I just thought he was trying to apse me at the time.  But he said 'perhaps Miss Hopper after the events of today Sherlock can find his way back to the people he loves after all.' What did he mean Sherlock?"

 

Molly could practically see the cogs turning in that brilliant mind of his. _Oh, there was no threat and Molly was in no danger but that they must keep up the facade. Brilliant. Maybe he wasn't such a rubbish big brother after all._ "Fucking Mycroft." Was all he said before he said before he grabbed Molly kissing her with all his might.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that's the first one I wrote...Let me know!!


End file.
